18 Listopada 2000
6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce podlaskie 7.55 Zwierzęta świata: Morsy (I) - film dok. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 9.40 Walt Disney przedstawia: Aladdin 10.05 Walt Disney przedstawia: Walt Disney zaprasza do cyrku 11.00 Dr Quinn (36) - serial prod. USA 11.50 Kwadrans na kawę 12.05 Świat Majów: Sąsiedzi i antenaci- serial dok. Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 12.25 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastuslaka: Lyndon Johnson 13.20 Rozmowy na nowy wiek z M. Bieńczykiem 13.50 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych (9) - serial prod. australijskiej 14.45 Studio Orzech 15.00 Studio sport: Polish Open - tenis stołowy 16.05 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (3) - serial dok. TVP 16.35 Lista przebojów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Kochamy polskie seriale - telet. 17.55 MdM 18.20 Akademia IQ - Pokaż, co potrafisz 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Człowiek, który widział za mało - komedia prod. USA 21.45 Era miłości - Wielki koncert Jose Cory i Ewy Małas-Godlewskiej 22.40 Sportowa sobota 22.50 Rambo III - film sens. prod. USA 0.35 Nocne rozmowy 1.20 Noc internauty 1.50 Klan - telenowela TVP 3.05 Motown Live (24,25) 4.30 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser - lekarz medycyny (8/97) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Gospodarka w Dwójce 9.55 W hołdzie Tansmanowi (I) 10.25 Historia Ziemi (5): Dach świata - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.15 Festiwal Kraków 2000 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - ser. 11.50 Tom i Jerry - serial anim. prod. USA 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Trzy szalone zera (10/13): Gdzie jest Monika? - serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 12.30 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (36/73) - serial prod. USA 12.55 Co ludzie powiedzą (10/40) - serial kom. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Zgadula - teleturniej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 15.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 16.30 M jak miłość - serial TVP 17.20 Jazda kulturalna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.21 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces - serial TVP 19.25 Jeden na jeden 19.55 Tadeusza nikt nie rusza czyli 30 lat w służbie telewizji (2) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.35 Koktajl - film prod. USA 23.20 Koc - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 23.50 Brudne pieniądze - film fab. 1.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Hallo Spencer - ser. animowany 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele 7.35 Przygody Sama - ser. anim. prod. australijskiej 8.00 Klan - telenowela TVP 8.30 Rodzinne Dzień Dobry 9.00 Ogrody bez granic - magazyn 9.25 Złote rączki - serial dok. 9.50 Bałtyk - reportaż 10.00 Bentinek 10.55 Świat cudów - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.45 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.15 Jesienna Telejazda - magazyn 12.30 Mój świat 13.00 Nasze sprawy 13.30 Podaj cegłę - magazyn 14.05 FEŁ 14.30 MINTY 15.00 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy 15.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia? - magazyn muzyczny 16.15 Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Klan - telenowela TVP 17.30 Impresje - magazyn 17.45 Katolicki tygodnik inf. 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.30 Mag. kulturalny 19,00 Fatalny romans 20.30 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Koszykówka kobiet 21.35 Bywalec 22.00 Senny obraz - film fab. 23.40 Carmen - serial kryminalny TVP 0.50 Program na jutro 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyzurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Spider-Man (37) - serial animowany 9.00 Godzilla (16) - animowany serial przygodowy. 9.30 Power Rangers (126) - serial dla młodzieży 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (162) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodziców) 11.00 Wąż i cień orła - film prod. Hongkong 12 50 Powrót Lassie - film prod. USA 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Przyjaciele (94) - serial komediowy 17.20 Asy z klasy (12) - senal dla młodzieży (serial tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderow Polsatu) 18.10 Idź na całość 19.05 Adam i Ewa (15) - polski serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (60) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Duża przerwa (12) - serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturmej 22.00 Chłopcy mamuśki - thriller prod. USA 23.45 Opowiesci z krypty (74) - serial 0.15 Playboy: Nocne eskapady - Londyn (3) (Tyłko dla doroslych) 1.15 Płomienie - film erotyczny prod. USA 3.00 Muzyka na BIS 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Albert (19) - serial ammowany dla dzieci 8.20 Kapitan Planeta (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Mama, tata ija - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Zorro (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Malusińscy (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 GWiezdne wrota (22) - serial, USA 11.30 Nie do pary (12) - senal kOmediowy, USA 12.00 Cyfra - magazyn nov.ych technologii 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Telefon - film sensacyjny, USA 15.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15.45 Brygada ratunkowa (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Album Rodzinny (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Głupi i głupszy - komedia USA 23.40 Portret zabojcy (22) - serial sens. 0.30 Karaluchy pod poduchy - komedia, USA 2.05 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej dla najmłodszych 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction prod. australijskiej 8.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Watykan Jana Pawła II - serial dokumentalny 9.00 Ginący swiat - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 9.30 Sandokan - senal animowany 10.00 Reeboot - serial animowany 10.30 Wojownicze żołwie - serial przygodowy 11.00 Kapitan Power - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej strome lustra - serial science fiction 12.00 Ginący świat - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 12.30 V max 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dzwonić Northside 777 - film kryminalny prod. amerykanskiej 15.50 Luzik - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Więzięć korporacji Zenda - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 I znowu plusk - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Policyjny klan - ser. sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 22.50 Dziewięć żywotów kota Fritza - komedia animowana dla dorosłych prod. amerykańskiej 0.20 VIP - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 1.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskowki: Nanook, Woody Woodpecker, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.40 Tata major - senal komediowy 12.05 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 12.30 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy 12.55 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca V - serial komediowy 13.50 Pracujące chłopaki - komedia sensacyjna, USA 15.30 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonauk. 16.20 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Czynnik PSI IV - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 17.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muz. 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Zwariowana kamera 20.05 Kawałek nieba - film obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Tragiczne psoty - horror, Niemcy 23.35 Greenstone - serial obyczajowy 0.25 Czynnik PSI IV - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 1.10 Pościg - thriller, USA 2.45 Brutalna prowincja - film obyczajowy, USA 4.25 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Ród Gąsieniców 1/6 - serial 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Klan 383 - serial 7.55 Klan 384 - serial 8.20 Klan 385 - serial 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Babar 41/65 - serial animowany 10.00 Hity satelity 10.15 Uczmy się polskiego - Lekcja 10 10.45 Badziewiakowie 1/18 - serial 11.25 Madonny polskie - reportaż 11.55 Swoje miejsce w Niemczech - reportaż 12.20 Teatr dla Dzieci 13.05 Teledyski na życzenie 13.15 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 13.45 W parku - film dokumentalny 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 15.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 16.00 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły 16.25 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy 17.35 Przeboje „Hulaj Duszy" - program 18.15 Na dobre i na złe 19 - serial 19.00 Kurier z Waszyngtonu 6 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Polonica - film fab. 21.25 Metro x 1000 - 1 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Dziennik zapowiedzianej śmierci - film dokumentalny 23.20 Benefis Anny Dymnej cz.1 0.10 Sportowa sobota 0.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza - powt. 0.30 Na dobre i na złe 19 - serial 1.20 Bolek i Lolek w Europie 3 - serial animowany 1.30 Wiadomości - powt. 1.50 Sport - powt. 1.55 Prognoza pogody - powt. 2.00 Polonica - film fab. 3.25 Na dobre i na złe 19 - serial 4.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 4.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.20 Sport telegram 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku 5.55 Kurier z Waszyngtonu 6 6.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Szczepan i Irenka - serial anim. 7.05 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7.15 Minisport+ 7.20 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Teletubbies II - serial dla dzieci 8.25 (K) Klakier - film prod. polskiej 9.55 (K) Mój ukochany wróg Klaus Kinski - film dok. 11.30 (K) Deser: Billy i Balonik 11.40 (K) Nowe wcielenie - serial 12.25 (K) Liga angielska 14.30 (K) Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 15.30 (K) Przyjaciele VI - serial komediowy prod. USA 15.55 (K) Szczepan i Irenka - serial anim. 16.00 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 16.30 (K) Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 16.40 (K) Uchatki z Wybrzeża Szkieletów - film dok. 17.35 (K) Ognisty podmuch - film katastroficzny prod. USA 19.30 (K) Deser 20.00 Wstęp do meczu 20.15 (K) Liga polska 22.15 (K) Liga + - magazyn 23.45 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial anim. 23.50 (K) Szkoła kadetów - dramat prod. USA 1.55 (K) Miłość w rytmie rap - film muzyczny prod. USA 3.25 (K) Deser 3.40 (K) Legionista - dramat prod. francuskiej 5.15 (K) Liga francuska left|thumb|80x80px 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9.25 Fenomeny pogody: Mordercza pogoda 9.55 Wyprawy w czasie 10.50 Poszukiwacze przygód 11.45 Nosorożec i spółka 12.40 Kraina krokodyli 13.30 Niebezpieczne kontakty 14.00 Wielka przygoda Marka O'shea 14.25 Przyszłość samochodu 15.15 Skrzydła 16.10 Stealth 17.05 Pola bitew 19.00 Od podszewki 20.00 Wysypisko 21.00 Super konstrukcje 22.00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi 23.00 Godzina z przypływem adrenaliny 0.00 Nowi odkrywcy 1.00 Czołgi: barbarossa 2.00 Wysypisko: machina oblężnicza 3.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Top Shop 7.35 Sally - serial animowany 8.10 Top Shop 12.00 Ty albo nikt 12.25 Ziemie toskańskie 13.00 Top Shop 18.00 Auto salon 18.30 Ziemie biblijne 19.20 Ziemie toskańskie 20.00 Wzgórze - dramat 22.20 Top Shop 22.55 Klan terroru 1.35 Hot Shop 2.00 Playboy left|thumb|80x80px 8.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Magazyn „YOZ - Youth Only Zone" 9.30 Piłka nożna 11.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie 15.00 Tenis 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 19.00 Tenis 22.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: zawody pucharu świata kobiet 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Boks: walki międzynarodowe 0.15 Tenis: Mistrzostwa świata WTA 1.45 Wiadomości 2.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Magazyn filmowy: Robert Duval 8.25 Blues tajników - komedia 10.00 Dokument: Cary Grant 10.30 Dzika kaczka - dramat 12.05 Dokument: Tom Cruise 12.55 Prywatne fycie Sherlocka Holmesa - film kryminalny 15.00 100 lat kina: Bez cugli 15.50 Hair - musical 17.55 Czarna Wdowa - film kryminalny 19.30 Ostatni wywiad Marilyn Monroe - film dok. 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Kobiety w kinie 20.30 Za kilka dolarów więcej - western 22.40 Prawdziwe wyznania - film kryminalny 0.25 Zdrada - thriller 2.00 Magazyn filmowy: Neli 2.25 Ostatni termin - film kryminalny 3.50 Magazyn filmowy: Specjalista left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.30 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 08.20 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 09.05 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 11.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Gdy on nie jest obcy (When He's Not a Stranger) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1991, reż. John Gray, wyk. Annabeth Gish, John Terlesky, Kevin Dillon, Paul Dooley (115 min) (powt.) 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 17.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.15 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 21.00 Ostatni wspaniały rok (The Last Best Year) - dramat obyczajowy, 1990, reż. John Erman, wyk. Bernadette Peters, Mary Tyler Moore, Brian Bedford, Carmen Mathews (115 min) 23.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela, reż. Michael Logan, wyk. Lisa Peluso, Noelle Beck, Perry Stephens (45 min) 00.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela, Wenezuela, reż. Tito Rojas, wyk. Crisol Carabal, Vincente Tepedino (50 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.25 Stulecie Carnegie Hall - Scena spełnionych marzeń - film dokumentalny¸ USA 1990 (57 min) 07.25 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (6/7): Naturalne metody leczenia w świetle nauki - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 07.55 Legendarne samoloty: Grumman EA-6B Powler - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 (52 min) 08.45 Wszechobecne fale - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1999 (52 min) 09.35 Ameryka i holokaust - film dokumentalny, USA 1994 (85 min) 11.05 Wielkie wystawy: Monet - film dokumentalny, Francja 1980 (53 min) 11.35 Jednoręki bandyta, czyli niezwykła historia automatu do gry losowej - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 12.30 1244, 1245, 1246 - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1994 (27 min) 13.00 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (9/12): Małe zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 13.55 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów: Obelisk - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (50 min) 14.45 Ku przyszłości (20/22): Przyszłość rodziny - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 15.15 Tajemnica ostatniego cara - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (78 min) 16.35 W labiryncie szachowych problemów - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (26 min) 17.00 Fryzjerzy z Bejrutu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (14 min) 17.20 Rozkwakani dyktatorzy - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 (46 min) 18.05 Kanakowie - wspomnienia kobiet - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (27 min) 18.35 Wielcy kompozytorzy: Jan Sebastian Bach - serial dokumentalny. W. Bryt. 1997 (60 min) 19.40 Życie gepardów - film przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 1997 (49 min) 20.30 Gonitwa do celu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (50 min) 21.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (95) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (47 min) 22.15 Wyprzedaż stulecia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (52 min) 23.15 Podróż na południe (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1980-1981 (79 min) 00.35 Ród Gattich - lód, polityka i Music Hall - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1995 (41 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Hallo Spencer - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (26 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (6 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Pogoda za oknem 08.15 Wiara i życie - magazyn katolicki 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 09.25 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 09.50 (WP) Bałtyk: Era przemysłu - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Film tygodnia: Charlotte Sophie Bentinck (2/6) - serial kostiumowy, Holandia 1997, reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Nanete Kuijpers, Dic van Duin, Hiske van der Linden, Tom Jansen (54 min) 10.55 (WP) Świat cudów - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.45 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda - program artystyczny 12.30 (WP) Urodzone na wolności. Jak przeżyć we własnym środowisku - serial dokumentalny 13.25 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial podróżniczy 14.15 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny: Podobne leczy podobne - magazyn medyczny 14.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Minty - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Alex MacMillan, wyk. Angela Kelly, Pauline Bennion, Kim De Lury, Damian De Montemas (25 min) 15.00 (WP) Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.25 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn muzyczny 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 śWirnik 1811 - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Fatalny romans (Her Costly Affair) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. John Patterson, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Brian Austin Green, Joe Spano, Gina Philips (87 min) 20.30 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Śpiewnik ilustrowany 21.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Kino mocne: Senny obraz (Dreamscape) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Max Von Sydow, Eddie Albert, Kate Capshaw (95 min) 23.40 (WP) Carmen (2-ost) - opera Georga Bizeta, wyk. zespół Teatru Wielkiego w Poznaniu (72 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Teletubbisie - serial animowany 08.00 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Gwiezdny pirat - serial przygodowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany (powt.) 09.30 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody misia Paddingtona - serial animowany 10.10 Oiski! Poiski! - serial animowany 10.35 Zamek Eisenstein - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 2000 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn 12.30 Sherlock Holmes i siedem krasnoludków (Sherlock Holmes und die sieben Zwerge) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1991, reż. Günter Meyer, wyk. Alfred Müller, Ellen Schwiers, Ulrike Haase, Stefan Limprecht (90 min) 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Patricia Kaas - film dokumentalny 14.30 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Mój przyjaciel z Lipizzy (Mein Freund, der Lipizzaner) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Austria 1993, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Sascha Wussow, Jenny Jürgens, Max Griessner, Monika Dahlberg (92 min) 16.40 Magazyn europejski - magazyn informacyjny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: zdrowie - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Pieniądze albo miłość - teleturniej 22.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.35 Słowo na niedzielę 22.40 Zjazd CSU w Monachium - reportaż 22.55 Telefon - film sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Charles Bronson, Lee Remick, Tyne Daly, Donald Pleasence (99 min) 00.35 Wiadomości 00.45 Rodzina gliniarzy 3 (Family of Cops 3) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Charles Bronson, Sebastian Spence, Barbara Williams, Kim Weeks (90 min) 02.10 Il ritorno di Sabata - film przygodowy, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja 1971, reż. Frank Kramer, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Reiner Schöne, Giampiero Albertini, Annabella Incotrera (106 min) 03.50 You Have to Run Fast (Flieh oderstirb) - film sensacyjny, USA 1961, reż. Edward L. Cahn, wyk. Craig Hill, Elaine Edwards, Grant Richards, Shep Saunders (73 min) 05.00 W drodze przez USA: San Francisco - program krajoznawczy left|thumb|80x80px 06.20 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 06.45 Waynehead - serial animowany 07.10 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 07.35 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 08.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial animowany 08.25 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 08.50 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 09.20 Zorro - serial animowany 09.50 Phantom 2040 - serial animowany 10.15 Superman - serial animowany 10.45 Batman - serial animowany, USA 1998 11.05 Babylon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 12.05 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.25 Lava-Lava - serial animowany, Francja 1995 13.35 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.30 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1998 15.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1995 15.30 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1999 16.00 Time of Your Life - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 17.00 Charmed - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 18.00 Lovstories - magazyn rozrywkowy Andreasa Türcka 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 MAX - magazyn gwiazd 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Kosmiczny mecz (Space Jam) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Joe Pytka, wyk. Michael Jordan, Theresa Randle, Wayne Knight, Larry Bird (83 min) 22.00 Ryzykanci (Double Team) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Dennis Rodman, Mickey Rourke, Natacha Lindinger (89 min) 23.45 TV total (powt.) 00.45 Quatsch Comedy Club (powt.) 01.15 Ingo Appelt Show (powt.) 01.55 Stan łaski (State of Grace) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Sean Penn, Gary Oldman, Ed Harris, Robin Wright (129 min) 04.05 Zadziwiający Howard Hughes (The Amazing Howard Hughes) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Ed Flanders, James Hampton, Tovah Feldshuh (120 min) 05.40 Andreas Türck (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.55 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 06.20 Pocket Dragon - serial animowany 06.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 06.55 Małe potwory - serial animowany 07.00 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.15 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.20 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 07.30 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.40 Jellabies - serial animowany 07.45 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 07.55 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.50 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Parki Narodowe na świecie: Meksyk - film dokumentalny 11.00 Balam, mały jaguar - film dokumentalny 11.55 Leniwce w Amazaonii - film dokumentalny 12.45 Doug - serial animowany 13.05 Bajkowe przygody z Micky'ym - filmy animowane 14.00 Enid Blyton - Mystery At Castle House - film przygodowy, Australia 1981, reż. Peter Maxwell, wyk. Simone Buchanan, Jeremy Shadlow, Scott Nicholas, Aileen Briton (75 min) 15.30 Popeye, Mighty Mouse Show, Mr. Magoo - seriale animowane 16.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Art Attack - magazyn porad dla dzieci 17.00 Animaniacy - serial animowany 17.20 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.19 Teraz mówicie wy! - program dla dzieci 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.15 Słomkowy kapelusz (Der Florentiner Hut) - komedia, Niemcy 1939, reż. Wolfgang Liebeneiner, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Herti Kirchner, Christl Mardayn, Hansgeorg Laubenthal (87 min) 23.55 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.00 Program nocny National Geographic 08.00 Dzikie dynastie: Rzadkie zwierzęta Chin 09.00 Planeta przygód: Górski plac zabaw 09.30 Indie - z kartek pamiętnika (3): Ostatni taniec 10.00 Tajemnicza jaskinia 11.00 Plemię zapomniane przez czas 12.00 Reinkarnacja 13.00 Zgubione, znalezione 14.00 Dzikie dynastie: Rzadkie zwierzęta Chin 15.00 Planeta przygód: Górski plac zabaw 15.30 Indie - z kartek pamiętnika (3): Ostatni taniec 16.00 Tajemnicza jaskinia 17.00 Plemię zapomniane przez czas 18.00 Reinkarnacja 19.00 Latający weterynarze (4) 19.30 Psie profesje (7): Endal - niezawodna pamięć 20.00 Kangur drzewny 21.00 Wojny ze szczurami 21.30 Mój sąsiad - aligator 22.00 Sprytne małpy 22.30 Żółwie morskie Omanu 23.00 Wędrówki słoni 00.00 Rodzina 01.00 Kangur drzewny 02.00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 04.00 Ostrze postępu - program edukacyjny 04.30 Zapanować nad Pacyfikiem - program edukacyjny 05.00 Surowa nauka - program edukacyjny 05.30 Brytyjska rodzina: Początki i mity - program edukacyjny 06.00 Wayang Gollek - program edukacyjny 06.30 Czym jest religia? - program edukacyjny 07.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 07.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 08.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.30 Noddy - program dla dzieci 09.00 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 09.20 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 09.35 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 10.00 Dzika przyroda: Motyl - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Dzika przyroda: Ptaki w czerni - serial przyrodniczy 11.00 Szpital zwierzęcy - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 13.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Quiz o East Endzie 15.30 Doktor Who: Kinda 16.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 16.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 17.00 Wielka podróż - serial przygodowy 17.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 18.00 Hity muzyki pop 2 - program muzyczny 19.00 Dzika przyroda: Badacze rafy - serial przyrodniczy 19.30 Dzika przyroda: Duch lasu - serial przyrodniczy 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 21.00 Absolutely Fabulous - serial obyczajowy 22.00 The Goodies - serial komediowy 22.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.00 Pędzące gwiazdy - program rozrywkowy 23.30 French i Saunders - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Show na stojąco - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Później z Jools Holland - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Chrzęst - program edukacyjny 02.00 Telewizja dla nas - program edukacyjny 02.30 Serce emigranta - program edukacyjny 03.00 Nowy styl życia - program edukacyjny 03.30 Nieruchomości - jak zwykle biznes - program edukacyjny MarcoPolo 04.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 05.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 05.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: rudawy 06.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 06.30 Atlas - Peru 07.30 Adventures - Wakacje w Otsherland 08.00 Afryka - Kenia 08.30 Sycylia (1) - reportaż 09.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (2) 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (2) 10.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 10.30 Rzeki: Irlandia: Shannon 11.00 Pejzaże: Dania 12.00 Ludzie i miejsca: Londyn 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Great Plantations 13.30 Adventure - Na narty do Alberg 14.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (7) 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 36 15.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (3) 15.30 Północny - Zachód USA (2) - reportaż 16.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Valle d'Aosta 16.30 Dalekie podróże: Rumunia 17.00 Ogrody - Tajemnicze ogrody (2) 18.00 Wędrówki: Muzea Hiszpanii 18.30 Atlas - Andaluzja 19.30 Mistral: Pakistan 20.00 Pejzaże: Cywilizacje Meksyku 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 36 21.00 Landscape - Cypr (3) 21.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (3) 22.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Werona 22.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 23.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Saxon Shore Way 00.00 Europolis - Berlin (2) 00.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Appalachy 01.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 02.00 Za morzem: Urugwaj 02.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: rudawy 03.00 Sail Away: Tahiti 03.30 Atlas - Peru